Otis Spec 50
Otis Spec 50 (also known as Serie PM-2 in certain markets) was an elevator model of Otis Elevator Company made in the 1980s. Overview Otis Spec 50 is a geared traction elevator with relay controls for low to mid-rise buildings. It was manufactured by Nippon Otis in Japan, and was also sold to other Asian countries. These elevators have round buttons with either a black or white label on the middle and an orange illuminating halo. The Door Open button usually has a green label while the Emergency Call button usually has a red label. There are two different style of car station; one is a thin panel where it is flushed to the front return wall and has black labelled buttons, and another one is a fatter panel where there are white labelled buttons flushed on the panel. The floor indicators features a digital segments display. The interior floor indicator is found above the inner door; it can be a short rectangular display on the center or a long rectangular display. Due to relay controls, the digital number would flashes when changing numbers. There are also two illuminating triangle arrows on the indicators. Outside the elevator, the floor indicator is combined with the landing call buttons. The illuminating arrows are arranged vertically, and the digital numbers are in between the arrows. In a building where there is only one elevator (simplex), the hall station is mounted on the door jamb. For more than one elevator (duplex) where the hall station has two or even three (although this is very rare) indicators, it is mounted on the concrete wall instead. There is also a slightly different style of hall station with a smaller floor indicator and directional arrows arranged horizontally above the number; this style of hall station is always mounted on the concrete wall, even for only a single elevator. A plate where it lists the OTIS logo and the rated capacity is placed above the car station (slightly higher from the panel), but some elevators may not have this plate. In Japan, these elevators are branded as National OTIS. This model was most likely succeeded by the Otis Spec 60 in the early 1990s. Spec *Geared traction *Relay control *SERVODRIVE which made the elevator to travel fast and smooth and to ensure correct floor leveling. *1 meters per second speed, unknown maximum speed. *Unknown maximum number of floors served. *Center opening or two speed telescopic opening doors. *Can have double entrance as an option. Notable installations Main article: List of notable Otis Spec 50 elevator installations Gallery Fixtures Otis_hall_station_PlazaGlobePB.jpg|Otis Spec 50 hall station for a single elevator (simplex) OTIS_call_Station_Lexan_early_1980s.jpg Otis_AsianLexan_CallStation_PataPinklao.png|Otis Spec 50 hall station for a single elevator (simplex) with different buttons. OTIS_call_Station_Lexan_early_1980s_Different.jpg|Slightly different Otis Spec 50 simplex hall station. This style of hall station is mounted on the concrete wall, even for simplex. OTIS_car_Station_Lexan_early_1980s.jpg|Typical Otis Spec 50 car station. OTIS_car_Station_Lexan_Different_1980s.jpg|Slightly different Otis Spec 50 car station. Otis_Asian_Lexan_floorcounter_car_Standard.jpg|Otis Spec 50 inside floor indicator. File:OTIS_call_Station_Lexan_1980s_Standard_freight.jpg|Otis Spec 50 freight elevator with accordion folding gate in Hong Kong. File:OTIS_Lexan_freight_Car.jpg|Otis Spec 50 car station in freight elevator. Otis_Asian_Lexan_floorcounter_car_Different.jpg|Different Otis Spec 50 inside floor indicator. Otis_Asian_Lexan_callbutton_YPK.jpg|Closer look of the landing call button. Videos Category:Elevator models Category:Traction elevator models Category:Otis elevator models Category:Discontinued elevator models